Lobo malo
by summerraink
Summary: "Lobo malo. Lobo malo. Lobo malo.", susurra la voz, la reconoce. Es imposible-Es Rose.


Spoilers de The parting of ways, situado durante el final del episodio (penúltima escena, creo)

El Doctor, Rose, TARDIS, daleks y algunas situaciones nombradas no me pertenecen, Russel T. Davies, BBC & co. No cobro, reconozco su autoría.

LOBO MALO

Siente que algo se acerca.

Ignora la sensación, la rehuye. Demasiado en que pensar ahora: Está rodeado de daleks, podrían matarle en cualquier momento, y tiene un arma en sus manos.

Sólo tiene un arma, malditas sean todas. Basta que haga un movimiento y los daleks serán exterminados, otra vez.

Otra vez. Esas dos palabras ocupan toda su mente por un momento. Otra vez significa que, otra vez, podría no ser definitivo.

Va a matar a todos los seres de la Tierra. No ha logrado hacerlo mejor. Exterminar (otra vez) a los daleks es matar a todos los seres de la Tierra, también.

Daños colaterales son dos palabras que el Doctor odia.

Sólo un empujón de sus manos sobre el arma. Son daleks. No hay otro modo. No tiene tiempo. Los humanos seguirán viviendo en otros lugares del Universo, la especie humana seguirá hacia delante aunque millones mueran en la Tierra.

Tiene que hacerlo.

La sensación vuelve, se le mete dentro, le inunda sin pedir permiso. Paz.

Una voz conocida susurra "Lobo malo" en su mente. Sólo dos palabras repetidas, cuyo sentido aún no logra descifrar, envuelven la sensación que le envuelve. Paz, Vida. Algo más fuerte que él, mucho más fuerte que los daleks, se acerca moviendo líneas de tiempo. No, es aún más fuerte: el tiempo gira a su alrededor. Diría incluso que es el propio...

El emperador dalek le pregunta si es un asesino o un cobarde. El Doctor se plantea decirle que estaría bien que le ofreciese más opciones, pero no hay humor ahora. Asesino o cobarde. Matar o dejarse matar. Exterminar a los daleks (otra vez) y daños colaterales (asesinar a todos los habitantes de la Tierra) o rendirse y morir.

"Un cobarde, siempre", acaba respondiendo. No puede. Retira las manos del arma. No ha podido. Ha fallado.

"Lobo malo", susurra la voz. Se esfuerza en ignorarla: No existe nada parecido. Piensa por un instante que, las líneas temporales que ve moverse, el tiempo variando, son sólo consecuencia de que va a morir. Cualquier otra opción es sólo una esperanza sin sentido.

Esta vez toca morir, para siempre.

No es mal momento, ha perdido demasiado. Ya no queda nadie. Ha perdido a Rose y a la TARDIS (ellas estarán bien) para siempre. Jack ha muerto. Todas las pérdidas anteriores estaban más aceptadas pero siguen doliendo. En cada instante colgado del Tiempo siente cada error que cometió, cada vez que no pudo, cada amigo perdido. Su planeta en llamas en el intento de exterminar (otra vez-otra vez sin éxito, sabe ahora) a los daleks.

Toca morir. Casi apetece.

"Lobo malo. Lobo malo. Lobo malo.", susurra la voz, la reconoce. Es imposible-Es Rose. Ahora es la sensación la que oblitera lo demás en su mente. Otra tormenta, más poderosa que todo lo que conoce, se acerca.

Imposible Rose.

Siente cómo el tiempo se curva alrededor de ella. Se está acercando, a través del fuego, del Tiempo, del Universo. A través del bien y del mal, a través de la Verdad, algo inconcebible hecho de Amor y Vida, se acerca moviéndolo todo a su paso.

Y escucha ese sonido. Más que reconocible. Se vuelve hacia la TARDIS, materializándose.

Lobo malo-Rose-TARDIS-Imposible frente a él, la luz es cegadora, hechas de Verdad y Amor y Vida.

¿Quién teme al Lobo malo? ¿Quién teme a la pequeña Rose? ¿Quién teme a la magnífica TARDIS? ¿Quién teme a ambas unidas,... para encontrarle?

Quizá cobarde no era la opción correcta. Ahora el Doctor sí tiene humor para pensarlo.

"Te quiero a salvo", dice el Lobo malo-Rose-TARDIS-Imposible.

Y el Doctor sonríe: Toca morir.

Besa.

"Yo también te quiero", es cuanto piensa antes de besar. Y besa.

Besa en los labios de Rose a Rose, aún más fuerte de lo que siempre pensó, a la TARDIS tan leal y fantástica, al Lobo malo que una vez temió, al Tiempo y la Verdad y la Vida y el Amor.

Toca morir, aunque no para siempre. No le importaría: si hay que morir, que sea así. Los daleks exterminados (otra vez, igual ésta sí es para siempre), pero eso es lo de menos. Morir para salvarla, besando a Rose, interiorizando el corazón de la TARDIS, no sintiéndose un cobarde ni un asesino: sólo alguien que ama.

Sólo es morir otra vez. Vendrá otra vida, distinta, con todos sus recuerdos. Cada error, cada muerte, cada amigo perdido, su planeta y su especie que ya no existen. Vendrá otra vida, Rose y la TARDIS estarán ahí para recogerle cuando empiece. Como están en este beso, arrasándole hacia la muerte.

No es un mal modo de morir. Su favorito, hasta el momento.

Pero, sin duda, es un modo fantástico de empezar una nueva vida. Brillante incluso.

_**Comentar es sólo un minuto!**_


End file.
